Benders of Our Lives 2: Transformation
by irohsteashoppegirls
Summary: The Continuation of Benders of Our Lives: Lao goes to rehab, Sokka writes the Momo scriptures, and Master Yu tries to get lucky, the foaming mouth fan becomes obsessed over Katara, and and King Bumi's little secret is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Benders of Our Lives 2: Transformation. Chapter 1

By Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender… Praise be to the Lemur!

Previous in Benders of Our Lives:

After a couple run ins with Xu Ren Lao Bei Fong has been pressured by his family into rehab. Sokka and Katara found the Avatar. While visiting the Southern Air Temple Sokka was knocked unconscious for an unspecified period of time and woke up almost a different man. And Iroh's having trouble letting go of his dead son Lu Ten.

-.-.-.-

Sokka normally liked to be the one in charge. He was the head warrior of his village. But he didn't mind it that Aang was the one directing Appa, controlling where they went. In fact the warrior was quite happy. He had a lot of work to do that day. He took about a quill and blank scroll and began working on the first part of his masterpiece.

After he had been working on it for a couple hours, Katara took notice of her brother's unusual behavior. "What are you working on?"

"It's about how I discovered the ultimate power in the universe," Sokka explained, with a smile. He thought Katara should be the first to learn about and convert to his new faith. "I have the first part of it complete. All I need is a good name for it."

"How about 'Avatar: Hope is restored' or 'The End of the dreaded war is approaching'?" Katara suggested, assuming Sokka was merely chronicling how they had found the missing Avatar.

"Those won't work!" Sokka exclaimed, insulted at his sister's misunderstanding.

"Why not?" Aang asked, and then blushed. "I think they are great."

"It's about flying lemurs and how they should be praised!" Sokka stated. Aang raised an eyebrow, unsure if he should laugh at what he assumed was a joke or not.

Katara frowned. Her brother seemed to have gone off the deep end since the events at the Southern Air temple. It must've happened when he was unconscious; it was the only reasonable explanation for it in her mind.

"We're here!" Aang announced smiling. They were at Kyoshi Island. Momo let out a joyful squeak.

"Praise the Lemur!" Sokka yelled. "I got it 'Momo Scriptures' is the perfect title for it since he is the one who awakened me to the true nature of reality."

Katara rolled her eyes as Appa began to descend to land, at least they would soon be on solid ground and perhaps Sokka would return to his normal self after getting some rest.

-.-.-.-.-

Xu Ren sighed. The best patron of the tavern, the obscenely rich Lao Bei Fong, had been missing for several days. The only regular customers left were an assortment of shady characters and the ever stingy Master Yu. Although in all fairness, Master Yu had gotten to be a better customer as of late, why, he had even begun tipping. At least whenever it was Xu Ren serving him, which the hostess had begun doing as of late.

"Your service is wonderful," Master Yu offered as praise. "You don't need to look so sad."

Master Yu slyly put his hand on Xu Ren's arm to show support. Xu Ren smiled politely, before polited explaining that other customers needed to be served too. Master Yu stayed late at the tavern that night, until Xu Ren's shift was over.

"I would like take you somewhere special, Xu Ren." Master Yu said in a smoky voice.

Xu Ren, while not romantically interested in Master Yu, decided to humor the fellow and go.

-.-.-.-.-

Zuko was furious. He was furious for several reasons: first he had to stop at Zhao's port, second he had lost the avatar, and third it was likely everyone knew about it by now thanks to one of his own men ratting him out.

"News of the Avatar," one of servants of the ship announced.

"That's wonderful," Iroh said smiling when he noticed Zuko's harsh expression soften.

This was one of the times Zuko regretted his uncle was with him. Zuko wished his uncle would leave him alone, let him hear the news the servant had and then let the two have alone time. But he supposed he had while he heard the news to figure an excuse to kick the old man out of his room. And finding out where the Avatar is was most important.

"Well, there are reports of the Avatar asking for directions to an island where elephant koi live."

"Which island is that?" Iroh asked.

The servant meekly stated, "We forgot to ask that."

"Moron!" Zuko hissed. "Uncle, do you know where there are elephant koi fish?"

The servant hung his head in shame at failing his master.

"I'm going to have to think on that" Iroh said. Zuko tapped his foot waiting for his uncle to come up with the answer.

-.-.-.-.-

It took days, even with the best technology money could buy, to get to Ba Sing Se. But Lao finally got there. His father had advised him to get help somewhere where he wasn't as well known as him home town, and Ba Sing Se Rehab clinic and tea shoppe was viewed favorable by most professionals.

Lao sighed as he entered the city. It held so many memories for him. He met his wife there, Jain worked for the Earth King as a tour guide named Joo Dee. That was how he met her in fact, she gave him a tour of the city. It was late when he arrived, so he checked himself into the nicest hotel to sleep before he would start the program the next day.

-.-.-.-

"Praise the lemur!" Sokka said joyfully. It wouldn't have been a big deal or very interesting, except that he was tied up. The Kyoshi Warriors had captured Sokka, Katara and Aang.

At first Sokka had been angry about this little excursion in their trip, Aang was clearly just goofing off, not taking anything seriously. And what was worse was that Aang was trying to show off to Katara. Sokka hadn't been very happy about that either. But seeing as how he was now surrounded by the beautiful Kyoshi Warriors, he decided that it all must've been the Lemur's Great Plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Benders of Our Lives 2: Transformation.

Chapter 2

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and for that I'm sure most of our readers are glad.

It was not your normal day on Kyoshi Island. Crowds were gathering and there was a great commotion.

"The Avatar is here!" one of villagers yelled.

The foaming mouth guy stopped his normal daily work and came to see the amazing sight. He saw not only a lovely young lady who accompanied a young boy, and young man, who looked similar to the young woman. He thought it was obvious that this lady had to be the Avatar, since she was as beautiful as Kyoshi was.

His mind began to reel as he thought of how he loved her, how if they would be together, he would be the happiest man in the world. But then he realized he wasn't really worthy of being with an Avatar, he was merely a lowly peasant. But if, if they could be a couple, the young man's mouth began to foam as he imagined the possibility, and he passed out.

-.-.-.-.-

Zuko was alone. He was in his room thinking how close he came to seeing the Water Tribe warrior again. He had longed to see the young warrior again, but he his servant hadn't gotten all the information. So Zuko was alone.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting Zuko's thoughts about Sokka.

"What is it?" Zuko shouted irately. He hated being disturbed.

"Nephew! It's me," Iroh said wearing a grin. "I have narrowed down the location of elephant koi fish."

Zuko barely held back a grin and let his uncle in.

"It seems there can only be found in a few places. Two of which are close by. One is off the coast of the mainland and the other is Kyoshi Island."

"Have the captain set the course for the closest one," Zuko ordered.

"I will, get some rest," Iroh said gently. "You will need it when we encounter the Avatar."

-.-.-.-.-

Sokka spent the day proselytizing, and flirting with a few of the Kyoshi warriors. One in particular seemed interested in his Momo Scriptures.

"Really?" the girl said; her eyes wide with amazement. "So you recovered from a coma and this is what you learned during your unconsciousness?"

"That's right," Sokka said with a tone of surety. He stealthily checked out the girl, she was gorgeous. "Say, would you be interested in becoming a priestess for my religion?"

"Really? I could be a priestess?" Suki said. "Could I still be a warrior? I mean, it's something that's really important to me."

Sokka thought for a moment. "Sure, all that matters if you're a virgin."

"Oh yes, I am one," Suki said, pleased with herself. In a quiet tone she whispered. "Not all Kyoshi Warriors are though."

"Oh really?" Sokka said, with thoughts of a different nature running through his mind. After all, populating the world with believers was a directive.

Suki nodded, smiling widely. Just then Sokka noticed Aang walking by. Aang had a gaggle of young girls around him, pestering him, following him, in general obsessing with him. Aang gave Sokka an awkward smile; he wasn't quite used to the whole fame thing yet. Sokka gave Aang a thumbs up, for having captured the attention of so many girls at once.

-.-.-.-

Master Yu and Xu Ren arrived at the academy. Xu Ren, who was wearing her normal dress, and a shawl around her large muscular shoulders, took a good look around.

"You certainly have a lot of students," Xu Ren remarked, as she looked around nervously.

"I am a famous earthbending instructor," Master Yu boasted. He grinned at Xu Ren and put his hands around her arms, "I wouldn't mind taking you up as a student. We could discuss an alternative method a payment if you'd like."

Xu Ren felt very uncomfortable at Master Yu's suggestion. She pulled her arm away from him, "I'm sorry, I have to decline your offer. I am a master in earthbending."

"Perhaps we could do something else." Master Yu suggested, he noticed her discomfort and decided to take it down a notch, after all he wanted to keep the lovely woman around, "How about dinner?"

"I'd love to," Xu Ren said, a forced smile appearing on her chiseled face. She was only agreeing to keep him happy as a customer at the tavern.

-.-.-.-

The foaming mouth guy awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling.

"You're awake," a voice he didn't know said happily.

The young man rubbed his eyes, and turned to see who was talking to him. It was the Avatar goddess he had seen before. He couldn't believe his luck!

He smiled and said, "I will surly be alright from henceforth. Your wonderful love and care for me while I was unconscious has healed my wounds! Not just my wounds from this very day, or from the past, but every wound I shall ever incur!"

Katara had figured that her patient had hit his head pretty hard, but she was helping him more out of desire for something to do besides hang around Aang and his million and one fangirls than actual concern for the poor lad. She was worried that the young Avatar only wanted to chase girls, like her brother.

"This is a wonderful day that I may meet the most beautiful Avatar that has ever graced the world with her existence!" said the young man blurted out as he reached for Katara's hand. "How I would be in bliss if you spend a life time with me."

Katara purposely ignored most of what the young man said. "I'm not the Avatar. Aang is. You know the bald guy, with the arrow on his head, the Air Nomad."

"It does not matter that you are not the Avatar," the foaming mouth guy said earnestly. "In fact, it is fortunate for me that you are not. I tend to get motion sickness, and if you were the Avatar I would be obliged to travel great distances to be with you. I would be eternally grateful, and would forever remember it if you would but tell me that you return my affection, please, fair maiden, tell me that you love me."

Katara looked around for an easy excuse to leave. The young man she was tending to was clearly insane, and talked far too much. She walked the building that they were in, saying nervously, "Well, I should check on Aang, I think he probably needs me."


	3. Chapter 3

Benders of Our Lives 2: Transformation. Ch 3

By Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Insert creative disclaimer here

Zuko was frustrated by his mistake, assuming the Avatar was in the Earth Kingdom mainland, not Kyoshi Island. His servant had even told him that the Avatar had been seen on an island. In his haste to capture the Avatar, he had gone to the mainland as it was closer. His uncle was fond of saying that haste makes waste. But that was just pouring salt on his wound. Now he knew his chances of capturing the Avatar were probably completely blown.

When he ordered his men to set course for Kyoshi Island, he made it sound as if he had just received new information. At least he was able to save face around his men.

-.-.-.-

Lao had waited for an eternity to get to talk to the counselor to get to him. Sure he wasn't the only person in the program, nor was he the one who had been their the longest, but still, he was of the Bei Fong family. To be made to wait was an insult. But then again, they didn't actually know it was him, he had given them a fake name "Fei Bong" to keep his family's name honorable.

"So, er, Fei Bong," the counselor began awkwardly as soon as it was his turn. "What do you think the problem is?"

"I came to realization that I have a, um, problem," Lao explained. "It really hit me when my father pointed out that Toph, my daughter, was being affected by my behavior, especially my behavior towards my wife. I don't want her thinking my relationship with my wife is normal. There are a lot of issues that we should probably discuss."

"That's honest," the counselor said, slightly praising Lao. "Now let us start with your relationship with your wife."

"Her name is Jian," Lao said. "Well a lot has happened since we married and she left Ba Sing Se. Among other issues, the one that bothers me the most is her wandering eyes."

The man raised an eyebrow. Infidelity wasn't an uncommon root of drinking problems, either the guilty spouse drowned their guilt in booze, or the wronged spouse took to drinking as a sort of reveng.

"After Toph was born," Lao continued. "Toph is disabled, she's blind. Anyway, my wife and I decided that we should not have more children after her, so we could give our daughter all the support she would need. It was then that my wife's behavior changed. It was a drastic change. Before she had been an ideal wife, after, she's taken to following around and making eyes at every male servant, merchant, or instructor that comes by."

"I see. Having children can often affect women; make them insecure about the appearance. It is not uncommon for new mothers to seek praise. Sometimes it can go too far though…"

"I doubt that she was act on any of those kinds of intentions," Lao stated briskly more than a hint of indignation in his voice.

"Then what is the problem?" the counselor asked. "Since you don't believe she is unfaithful."

"The fact that she eyeing other men," Lao explained. "She should only have eyes for me and do exactly what I say."

The counselor sighed. Of all of the clients he found difficult, the ones who had near perfect lives but made up monsters and problems were the worst. He's much rather deal with a client whose wife was cheating on him than a client who felt jealous over trivial matters.

-.-.-.-.-

"Aang, you shouldn't do stupid things like that to impress those girls," Katara stated in a cross voice. Aang was planning on riding the Unagi soon, to impress Koko and her friends.

"But it's not just to impress them," Aang said smiling. True he liked showing off for his fans, but truth be told the one he really wanted to impress was Katara.

"Just don't do it!" Katara snapped. "I don't want you to get hurt, especially since we still have to defeat the Fire Nation."

Aang was surprised that Katara was being so bossy and angry. Sokka had told Aang that he should just give Katara a lot of space when she got angry like that. Aang decided to follow Sokka's advice, gave Katara a weak smile and quickly left.

Katara sighed as Aang walked away without a word.

-.-.-.-

Meanwhile Sokka was with Kyoshi warriors, all of them at once, but not quiet in the way he dreamed of. He was wearing the traditional attire of a Kyoshi warrior and Suki had offered to help him train. A couple of the girls in back were giggling and blushing as they talked about him. Sokka smiled confidently as he was sure they were comparing notes as to how wonderful he was.

"I'm glad you're here," Suki said with a confident, and slightly amused at the sight of Sokka in drag, grin.

"I'm ready to learn some moves," Sokka said, giving the other Kyoshi warriors a look. While his main goal was Suki, it couldn't hurt to charm some of the other girls. In fact Suki was the whole reason he was there, he had figured that the best way to endear himself to Suki was to show interest in the philosophy of the Kyoshi warriors.

The lesson began with Suki humbling Sokka, handedly defeating him in combat, and then explaining how the combat philosophy of the Kyoshi Warriors could help him avoid failure in the future.

-.-.-.-.-

Lady Bei Fong noticed Toph's earth bender teacher was incredibly cheerful. She smiled slyly as she wondered if Toph explaining that her father was out of town had anything to do with it. She would wait until her daughter's lesson was over before she would approach Master Yu.

"Very good job Toph," Master Yu said. "Your breathing exercises have been very good today. And that last stance was excellent."

Lady Bei Fong ordered the guards to take Toph to her room. And she approached Master Yu has he was packing up his teaching notes.

"I've got a bonus for you for the excellent job you've been doing teaching Toph," Jian said with a knowing smile.

"A bonus!" Master Yu exclaimed, his voice chirped with delight. He was paid almost too well to begin with, but he could never refuse a bonus. He decided that he would use the bonus to pay for a very nice date with Xu Ren, he'd win Xu Ren's heart for sure.

Jian walked over to Yu, giving him far too little personal space, and grabbed his hand and started to stroke his hair. She whispered into his ear, "Your bonus is me."

Master Yu sighed in frustration, and tried to gently push Lady Bei Fong away. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew he needed to get away.

"I can't accept that type of bonus," he stated loudly, having a difficult time keeping her arm's length away.

"You don't have to worry," she said coyly. "My husband is in Ba Sing Se and wouldn't return for weeks. And the guards won't disturb us."

"It's not that," Master Yu said as he made his way for the door. "I can not cheat on the love of my life."

Lady Bei Fong sighed, upset that she had been rejected. She had misinterpreted Master Yu's happiness. But there are many other fish for her, many that would accept her love.

-.-.-.-.-

The fun at Kyoshi had come to an end. Prince Zuko had appeared at Kyoshi Island, and Aang and his friends had to leave. Sokka was especially upset, as he and Suki were debating the Momo scriptures versus the philosophy of the Kyoshi warriors. He felt like was pretty close in converting Suki. But alas, the great lemur must have decided that it couldn't be yet.

As the trio was leaving, a young man, one of the villagers who had greeted them upon their arrival in face, was chasing after them. He had shaved his head and was only wearing face paint covering all of his body except for an arrow like Aang's. He couldn't believe it. Katara, his one true love, had left him. For the Avatar. He decided that he would go to the mainland to find Katara. He would become the anti-Avatar for her, which seemed to him to be a logical conclusion.

He went back to town to grab his belongings and find out when the next ship would set sail when he was approached by a little girl from the villiage.

"Hey," Koko said frowning. "Why are you naked?"


End file.
